In principle, when a flexible roof panel of a convertible top is attached, the flexible roof panel can be attached using a separate bracket, which moves with the motion of the convertible top, or the flexible roof panel can be attached to the body.
One known example of attaching a flexible roof panel to a roof holding clamp connected to a convertible-top mechanism is disclosed in DE 39 03 680 C1.
Another example of attaching a convertible top with a flexible roof panel for a convertible vehicle, wherein the convertible top is attached directly to the body is disclosed in EP 0 502 320 A2. In this example, a convertible top attachment is provided that includes an attachment structure on the body, at least in the rear part of the vehicle. The convertible top material is attached near an edge of the attachment structure using a clamping element. An auto-body clamping strip, including the attachment structure and a clamping profile connected water-tight to the convertible top material using an integrated clamping element are then clamped to each other in an auto-body shaft that is covered by body parts in the connection position. A cord insert that extends over the entire width of the rear part of the vehicle in the area of the trunk lid is proposed as an integrated clamping element in the clamping profile.
The clamping profile is clamped with an auto-body clamping strip held to body parts that are mounted on one edge of a water-channel sheet forming an auto-body shaft. The body parts lie beneath the trunk lid when the convertible top is in the closed state. The trunk lid lies against the flexible roof panel of the convertible top when the convertible top is in the closed state with an auto-body closure seal that reduces friction.
In this known arrangement, there is little latitude in the configuration of the clamping profile and the integrated clamping element because a larger spacing, between the auto-body closure seal of the trunk lid and the clamping profile provided to join the flexible roof panel to the auto body, adversely affects the sealing effect in the region of the auto-body closure seal. Consequently, an arrangement of the clamping profile contained in the clamping element for the flexible roof panel positioned at a vehicle height position close to the vehicle height position of the auto-body closure seal is advantageous. However, such a comparatively high arrangement of the flexible roof panel/auto body joint means that the storage position of the convertible top must also be relatively high with respect to the height of the vehicle. As such, the latitude for configuration of the auto body and convertible top is significantly restricted.
Yet another known convertible top attachment is disclosed in DE 1 192 529. In this example, the convertible top material is held in an attachment structure, designed as an attachment groove, by a clamping element mounted from the outside. The convertible top material is pulled into the attachment groove in the form of a loop. A tension wire, which serves as the clamping element, is positioned directly on the loop of the convertible top material and causes a notch effect that adversely affects the convertible top material at the edge when the necessary tightening forces are applied. In addition, the arrangement of the attachment of the convertible top material and the clamping element does not permit a low position of a convertible top storage space with respect to the height of the vehicle.
roof of a vehicle structure to be opened is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,398. In this example, a flexible convertible top is attached at the rear to the vehicle body. For sealing of the convertible top relative to the vehicle body, a two-part clamp is provided on each side of the vehicle. A part of the two-part clamp located on the vehicle front side and a part of the two-part clamp located on the vehicle rear side. The two parts of the two-part clamp are joined to each other via an articulation. In a transition from an open state to a closed state of the convertible top, this two-part clamp is moved around a pivot axis on the vehicle front. The two-part clamp pivots around the pivot axis from a lowered storage position into a sealing position in the vehicle height direction that forces the convertible top against a sealing device on the auto-body side. The part of the clamp on the vehicle rear side is then raised by a strip attached on the rear part of the clamp and a transverse clamp. The part of the clamp is held in the sealed position by the strip.
This type of configuration of the clamp and its drive, however, is demanding.
Additional mechanisms for sealing of a roof cover of a convertible top relative to the convertible vehicle body are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,195, DE 19750 418 A1 and DE 1 192 592.